Fire Kills
'Night Vision (2002)' Nicknames: "The Late Escape" "All smoke, no fire" "Get out alive" Description: First, there is a boy and a girl in a bedroom filled with toys. Smoke is covering the room as the boy yells to their father for help and the girl cries. Then there's a close-up of a burnt plug outlet, with a caption saying "Make sure everyone knows what to do in a fire". After that, a woman is screaming while banging her locked front door hoping someone will help her, to no success. While this happens, smoke is covering the whole room. We get a shot outside with a dog barking before cutting to an image of a burnt wall, with another caption: "Keep door and window keys where you can all find them." Lastly, a man wakes up coughing, rushes out of his bed and runs through the door, which is covered with a cloud of smoke. Unfortunately, a bicycle was in his way, causing him to trip over it and injure himself. A caption reads: "Keep your exits clear." Then a black background shows, where a caption reads "Make your plan.", complete with a female announcer, and then "Get out alive" fades in. The Fire Kills logo also fades in along with its website URL below. Variants: There is 3 shortened versions, one for each scene. One of which where it just has the man waking up coughing and the fire is a lot bigger and then it shows him tripping over the bicycle and then struggling to crawl to the nearest exit. The caption is changed to "How will you get out alive?". The other two are currently lost. FX/SFX: Live action. Music/Sounds: The dialogue, sizzling from the plug, sounds of a fire spreading, banging, sounds of water splashing, coughing and rattling, and smoke alarm beeps. The background soundtrack consists of eerie ambient sounds as well as a droning synth note. Trivia: Fire is visible in this PIF for a slight second through a hatch before the man trips over his bicycle, other than that, just smoke. Controversy: This PIF received complaints from seven viewers. The complaints claimed that children from 3 to 6 were affected negatively by the advert. Three suffered from nightmares and sleeping problems, one feared that her house would burn down and began bedwetting after two years, and another child was too frightened to sleep alone. Others were too fearful of being alone including a six-year-old who refused to go into any room, including the toilet, despite reassurance from his parents. Eventually, the PIF was pulled from the air and banned. Availability: Seen on some YouTube channels. This used to air on TV during advert breaks but was taken down after receiving complaints. The Variants are extremely rare. Only one of which has been found. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The disturbing subject matter, with the children and woman yelling for help, the ominous soundtrack and the darkness will surely frighten and haunt children. The negative fates of each person trapped in a fire and the realistic situations add up to make this one of the darkest and most frightening fire safety PIFs of all time, or PIFs in general. 'Push the button, not your luck' Nicknames: "Push the Button, Not Your Luck", "Forgetful Father", "Do You Forget Little Things?" "Economy can't afford small things" Description: We see several montage of the family's forgetful things: the father's keys, getting out the bins, valentine's day, toilet rolls, money, umbrellas, and the batteries in the smoke alarm where the last scene shows the now burnt out house, with the father crying over the loss of his family, as the camera shows the photograph of his wife and daughter with the bouquet of flowers. The last thing we see is an index finger pushing the button in the smoke alarm. Then it cuts to the tagline "Push the button. Not your luck" with the Fire Kills logo and the URL. FX/SFX: Live action Montage Music/Sounds: We hear music and dialogue playing as a male announcer saying "Do you forget little things? Your keys? Putting out the bins? Valentine's Day? Loo roll? Money? Umbrellas? The batteries in your smoke alarm?" The music stops to silence as the father cries over the loss of his family. The announcer concludes "Remember, test them every week, change them every year." Then the smoke alarm sounds, and the announcer says the concluding tagline. Availability: Seen on some YouTube Channels. Scare Factor: None at first, but when it gets to the forgotten batteries in the smoke alarm part, it increases to medium. It's very serious when the forgetful father pushes his luck up to the point of losing his family. 'Don't Try This At Home' Nicknames: "And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!", "How not to tackle a chip pan fire", Description: We see a camera shot of a woman seeing a chip pan fire, then it cuts to the word "DON'T" fading in, then it cuts to slow motion shots of the women grabbing the pan and swing it around which changes to a man doing the same thing, then it cuts to the words "DON'T TRY" fading in, then it cuts to the man dropping the pan to ground in slow motion and a woman getting a glass of water, then it cuts to the words "DON'T TRY THIS" fading in, then it cuts to the slow motion and regular shots of the woman throwing water on the chip pan fire, causing the fire to explode into a fire ball engulfing half of the room. Then it cuts to the words in the completed form "DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME" then it fades to the camera shot of the room half burnt and charred from the result of the explosion as it zooms out, then it cuts to the following stacked message "GET OUT STAY OUT CALL 999" complete with an female announcer and the Fire Kills and the website URL fades in. FX/SFX: Live Action done in slow motion. Music/Sounds: Chilling music plays in the background, along with sounds of fire crackling, spreading and exploding, and the female announcer saying the above message. Scare factor: Well what do you think's going to happen if you fling your fiery chip pan around like a sword? Availability: Seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: Medium to Nightmare. Most of This PIF is very dramatic and disturbing to watch. It probably aired on children's TV and scared the daylights out of young kids! I don't recommend watching this PIF in the dark....or ever 'Backwards' Description: All of the footage in this PIF are playing in reverse: It starts off as the family seeing the fire in the house, then it fades to one shot and another as the family escaping the house, from upstairs, and from the beds. The final two shots showing the smoke billowing on the floor in reverse, finally ending with the smoke alarm's beeping turns itself off, as the smoke billows backwards. It fades out, and the following message "Know your Escape Plan backwards" appears via smoke transition, row-by-row, as the Fire Kills logo and the URL fade in below. FX/SFX: Live action in reverse. Music/Sounds: We hear spooky music and the fire roaring, ending with the smoke alarm beeping. Availability: Seen on some YouTube Channels. Scare Factory: Low to Medium. Despite having the footage playing backwards, it can still be terrifying for younger viewers. Matilda Description: We zoom out from a doll's eye until we see the doll called Matilda herself sitting next to a small candle. The camera shot changes to show the flame reflecting in her eye as the camera shot changes to the candle melting quickly and caught fire. The fire spreads towards Matilda the doll, engulfing the doll completely until we fade out. The shot shows the burned bedroom and the last shot focuses on the doll's burnt arm as the message "Keep an eye on candles" appears, along with the Fire Kills logo and the URL. FX/SFX: Live action Music/Sounds: We hear some piano music in the background as the female voice-over says "Once upon a time, there was a dolly called Matilda. She was afraid of the dark. So the grown-ups put a night light in her bedroom. One night, Matilda thought she smelt something funny. It all happened so quickly, "Help! Help!" cried Matilda. Sadly, this is where the story ends." Availability: Very rare, seen on some YouTube Channels. Scare Factor: Low to High, due to the doll being burned by the fire. 'Tis the Season to be careful Description: We zoom over the Christmas cards until we zoom through the window of a house Christmas card. We see the living room completely vacant, only the Christmas lights on the tree where left on, the candles and the fireplace are still lit. Then, the Christmas lights begins to flicker until we zoom to the source of the flickering, an overloaded socket. It short circuits, giving out smoke. Next, we see a cigarette left on the ash-tray, still smoldering away until it falls onto some tissue paper. Then, we see some lit candles in front of the curtains being blown by the draft of the open window, we see a close-up of the curtains being blown to the flames. Finally, we see a Christmas card of the Christmas carolers as the camera slowly zooms towards it, transitioning to the family wrapped up in a blanket, watching hopelessly as their house goes up in flames and the firemen preparing to extinguish the fires. We fade out from the shot, and the following message "'Tis the season to be careful" appears, followed by the Fire Kills logo and the URL. FX/SFX: All live-action. Music/Sounds: We hear an somber instrumental version of "Deck the Halls" throughout this PIF, alongside sound effects. Availability: Rare, used to be shown on TV. Now seen on some YouTube channels. Scare Factor: None, until it slowly increases, due to the fire hazards happening in the living room. Category:PIFs Category:Fire Safety PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:Safety PIFs Category:Fire Kills Category:Television PIFs